1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates generally to a therapeutic apparatus, and more particularly to a motorized therapeutic apparatus for relieving tension and sexual frustration in women and/or men.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
There have always been men and women who become sexually frigid, impotent, or unable to practice normal sex for one or more reasons. For example, a woman's husband or spouse may be overly obese so as to render sex nearly impossible. Furthermore, males suffering from adult-onset diabetis may often become impotent. Yet further, users of certain medications such as anti-depressants and the like, often become impotent over long periods of time as a side effect of the medications. Still further, since men die a considerable number of years before their wives, according to today's statistics, the wife is quite often left without her normal or usual sex partner and has nowhere to turn for sexual satisfaction.
Conventional therapeutic devices available in the market place today include various types of vibrators and sex aids. Many of these sex aids require the use of another partner, either male or female. Furthermore, many do not provide the true "feel" of a male penis, and hence they do not result in true sexual gratification, enjoyment or satisfaction. Many are simply artificial, such as plastic vibrators, and cannot satisfy the true needs of a partnerless woman or male who wants not only the ultimate climax, orgasm or release but also the feeling that she or he is actually having sex with a partner.
Therefore, a long-felt, but unfulfilled, need has existed and continues to exist in the art for a therapeutic apparatus for more closely simulating sexual intercourse, anal intercourse, and the like, and which has the look and feel of a real male penis, and which can be used at any tempo, speed, or degree of gentleness or roughness, as desired by the user.
Still further, the need exists for an automatic or motorized therapeutic apparatus which can vary the stroke length, and continually and automatically vary the angle of penetration and withdrawl for even more closely resembling the conventional sex act.
The present invention solves substantially all of the problems of the prior art while avoiding any of its shortcomings.